


Spalić

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [44]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie ma prośbę do Lucyfera.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 44 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spalić

Łatwo zauważył, że tego dnia Trixie zdecydowanie zbyt często zerkała na niego znad pracy domowej, jakby chcąc o coś poprosić, ale nie wiedząc czy może.

— Czy coś byś chciała, potworku? — spytał, siadając obok.

Dziewczynka najpierw zerknęła na mamę, upewniając się, że ta się zgadza.

— Ognisko — odparła. — Rodzice Mandy zawsze robią takie duże ognisko i zapraszają wszystkich, i każdy może spalić swoje zeszyty, i jest dużo pianek, i jest tak fajnie. Ale Mandy dostała szlaban teraz i… Może zrobiłbyś dla mnie też takie ognisko? Proooszę, Lucyfer! Byłabym wtedy najfajniejsza w klasie!

Takiej prośbie nie mógł odmówić, nawet gdyby piekło miało zamarznąć.


End file.
